no quiero hablar de esto
by ma.marchi
Summary: Luego de la muerte de la madre de reid , él se encuentra perdido


Ya vamos a comenzar y Reid todavía no ha llegado, dijo Morgan.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el funeral de su madre, ¿crees que este bien?

No lo sé JJ, debe ser difícil para él.

En ese instante entran los demás. Muy bien chicos, vamos a comenzar

Garcia comenzó a hablar sobre el caso y a caminar alrededor de la mesa entregando los tablet con la información, al llegar al puesto de reid se sorprende al ver que no está ahí, ya que él siempre ha sido una persona responsable.

¿Dónde está reid? ¿Creen que está bien?, luego de la muerte de su mamá y todo

Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo, dice Hotch

Probablemente se quedó dormido señor; ya que el caso es aquí en la ciudad pasaré por él camino a la estación de policía .

Está bien Morgan, y cuando llegues allá dale los detalles del caso, yo hablaré con él más tarde.

…

Cuando Morgan llega al departamento de Reid , toca la puerta, pero nadie atiende, así que decide comenzar a llamarlo en voz alta

¡Reid, reid, estas estas bien, deberías haber llegado al trabajo hoy!, !Vamos hombre abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos un caso en el que trabajar!

Reid va corriendo y abre la puerta, lo siento Morgan me quede dormido.

Me lo imaginaba, estas bien ¿quieres hablar?

No, gracias estoy bien, dijo reid de forma muy despreocupada, lo que le llamó la atención a Morgan, pero no quiso seguir indagando ya que pensó que reid no estaba preparado para hablar sobre la muerte de su madre.

Está bien, toma una ducha y vístete que estamos atrasados

Mientras reid se vestía Morgan comenzó a observar el departamento de reid, era tal como lo imaginaba, con colores tierra , muebles de cuero ,muchos libros y nada moderno. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a abrir los cajones.

Oye pretty boy! ¿Dónde guardas el café?, muero por una taza de café.

Reid sale de su habitación visiblemente irritado, y cierra los cajones.

No toques nada!, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas!

Está bien reid, no es para tanto, nunca pensé que fueras tan raro. Morgan tuvo la sensación de que reid escondía algo, estaba muy extrañado por su reacción.

Estoy listo, no quiero llegar más atrasado de lo que estoy, dijo reid

Muy bien, vamos, te pondré al tanto sobre los detalles del caso en el auto.

…

Morgan se encontraba solo en la sala de conferencias cuando recibe una llamada de Gracia

Hola, baby girl que me cuentas.

Me vas a adorar! Encontré el número del seguro social de nuestro sospecho, ¿tienes donde anotar?

Umm déjame ver….., reid debe tener en su bolso.

Apropósito de reid ,¿cómo esta él?

Mientras Morgan hurgaba entre las cosas re ried sintió algo extraño, los saco para ver de qué se trataba y era un frasco de dilaudid. Gracia te llamo luego, dijo Morgan.

Que estás haciendo! Dijo reid, se acercó donde Morgan y le arrebató el frasco de sus manos y lo guardo en su bolso nuevamente.

Mejor dicho ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? , dijo Morgan, por favor no hagas una estupidez.

No quiero hablar de esto, Dijo reid

¿Cuándo comenzaste a drogarte nuevamente? Insiste Morgan

Entra JJ a la oficina. Chicos estamos listos para dar el perfil.

Reid sale rápido de la oficina y claramente molesto, ¿él está bien?

No le sé, responde Morgan con cara de preocupación.

…

De vuelta en la BAU reid se dirigió directo a su escritorio para rellenar el papeleo lo más rápido posible y así irse, no quería estar ahí, sabía que debía hablar con Morgan pero no quería.

Levanta la vista y ve que Morgan se dirige hacia él.

Mira Morgan no quiero hablar con nadie.

Morgan lo mira y le dice de forma calmada para que reid no se altere: Nunca respondiste mi pregunta Reid, ¿hace cuánto que volviste a consumir?

No he consumido nada, lo juro.

Entonces porqué tenías ese frasco en tu bolso, Morgan lo mira, pero Reid no responde.

Vamos ried habla conmigo.

Ante esto reid comienza a hablar con voz temblorosa. Después que mi madre murió me sentí perdido, ella era una gran parte de mi vida y ahora que ella no está siento un gran vacío; recuerdo que después que Tobias me secuestro también sentí el mismo vacío, y lo único que me hacía sentir mejor era el dilaudid.

Pero Reid tu sabes que la sensación que te va a entregar esta droga va a ser momentánea, además no creo que tu mamá quiera que hagas esto.

Lo sé, dijo reid, es por esto que he decidido entregarte el frasco para que te deshagas de él. Reid abre su bolso saca el frasco y se lo entrega a Morgan

Me alegro de tu decisión, y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

Gracias Morgan.

Vamos, ya es hora de irse pretty boy , dice Morgan

Anda tu, voy a ir a una reunión de AA, creo que necesito hablar de esto, dice reid .

¿quieres que te acompañe? Pregunta Morgan

No, quiero ir solo.

Está bien reid , nos vemos mañana.


End file.
